Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. 2
}} Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. 2 is the second game in the series. It was released on multiple platforms in 2010. Plot The story follows an American HAWX pilot, a Russian pilot, and a British pilot as they deal with a plot to increase Russian power, possibly influenced by Megiddo. Missions *Contact - Colonel David Crenshaw (F-16) *Training Day - Lieutenant Colin Munro (EF-2000) *The Prisoner - Major Alex Hunter (controlling a recon drone) *Interception Course - Captain Dmitri Sokov (MiG-29) *The Rescue - Hunter (AC-130U gunship gunner, gunship piloted by Rebecca Walters) *Oil City - Hunter (F-18) *Thieves in the Night - Hunter (drone) *Seek and Destroy - Hunter (F-35) *Desert Fortress - Hunter (F-15) *Blackout - Hunter (A-10) *Final Push - Hunter (F-16) *Trans Caucasus Express - Sokov (Su-34) *Behind Enemy Lines - Sokov (Su-27) *The Truth - Sokov (controlling a attack drone) *Getaway - Sokov (Su-30) *No Room for Error - Hunter (Rafale M) *Maelstrom - Munro (Harrier) *Amphibious Assault - Munro (Harrier) *Standoff - Hunter (F-22) *Last Stand - Hunter (F-22) Extra modes *Multiplayer *Survival-Play alone or cooperatively against increasing waves of enemies. *Arcade-Play the campaign missions with extra twists. Usable aircraft *A-10A *EA-6B Prowler *EF-111A Raven *EF-2000 *F-86 Sabre (DLC) *F-117A Nighthawk *F-14A Tomcat *F-15C Eagle *F-16C *F-2 *F-35 *F/A-18E Super Hornet *F-22 Raptor *Harrier GR9 *MiG 1.44 MFI *MiG-15 (DLC) *MiG-23 *MiG-25 *MiG-29 Fulcrum *MiG-31 *Mirage 2000-5 *Mirage IV P *Mirage F1 *Rafale-M *Saab-39 Gripen *Su-25 *Su-27 Flanker *Su-30MKI *Su-34 *Su-35BM Super Flanker *Su-37 Terminator *Su-47 Berkut *Pak FA Wii version The Nintendo Wii version takes place between the two games and features a story of the fight between the H.A.W.X. squadron and the PMC DDI led by Colonel Frank "Rainmaker" Ostreger. Missions *Major Zeal (Serves as an intro and opening credits scene) - Zeal (Su-47) *Butterfly - Cole "Arrow" Bowman (Jaguar) *Fish in a Barrel - Arrow (Mirage) *Desert Rush - Arrow (Jaguar) *Peace Keeper - Arrow (Gripen) *City Racers - "Twister"/Arrow (gunner) (Harrier) *Smoke on the Water - Arrow (X-29A) *Big Brother - Arrow (YF-12) *Broken Wing - Arrow (Ka-50) *Operation Purple Flame - Arrow (F-14D) *My Enemy's Friend - Arrow (F-16) *Runaway - Arrow (Mil-24) *Betrayed - Arrow (MiG-29) *Arrowgance - "Ringo" (MiG-29) *A Rising Star - Arrow (KA-50) *Wired for War - "Sonnet" (UCAV) *Losing Control - Curtis "Scorch" Bowman (MiG-23) *Sandstorm - Arrow (Mirage) *Twisted Path - Arrow (F-18) *Just in Time - Arrow (Ka-50) *Chaser - Chaser the Falcon *Dangerous Passage - Arrow (Rafale) *Under Fire - Arrow (Su-35) *Revelation - Arrow (F-15) *Trespasser - Alexander "Dagger" Bowman, Frank "Rainmaker" Ostreger (Ka-50/A-10) *Albatross - Dagger (IL-78) *Unforgivable Mistakes - Dagger (Ka-50) *Wanted - Arrow (F-117) *Catch a Ride - Arrow *Infinity - Arrow (Shuttle) *The Fire Storm - Arrow (Firestorm) *Rocketman - Arrow (C.H.A.S.E.R. suit) *Unveiling - Arrow (EF-2000) *Rescue - Arrow (F-35) *Wasps' Nest - Arrow (F-22) *Final Showdown - Arrow (F-22) *Mess with the Best (post-credits bonus mission) - Zeal (Su-47) Minigame Players can play a side-scroller during the credits. Extra modes Top Scroller Play a scrolling game. Survival Play against increasing enemy waves. Chaser Play as Chaser, the Peregrine Falcon. Arena Play against the other pilots in the game. Aircraft *Jaguar SEPECAT *Mirage *F-4G Phantom *MiG-15 *Gripen *Harrier *X-29A *YF-12 *Draken *Mirage IV *F-14D *F-16C *MiG 1.44 MFI *MiG-29 Fulcrum E *MiG-33 *F-15 ACTIVE *MiG-31 *Su-30MKI *Pandora UCAV *MiG-23 *Mirage 2000 *F-15E *A-12 *Su-34 *Rafale-C *Su-35 *A-10 Thunderbolt II *Su-39 *F-117 *Mirage 4000 *A-7B *Su-27 *Mirage F1 *MiG-21 *EF-2000 *Su-47 Berkut *Pak FA *F-22 Raptor *F-35 (The following are not available in Survival mode) *C.H.A.S.E.R. suit *Chaser *IL-78 *Mi-24 *Ka-50 *Shuttle Trivia The song "No One Said This Would Be Easy" by the Florida indie band The Postmarkers plays after every mission. 8-bit game Summary Own the skies with your piloting skills and support Ghost Recon troops in our 8-bit H.A.W.X game - H.A.W.X - The 8-bit game. Master five different aircraft and Eastern European terrain to become an elite H.A.W.X pilot. Play and unlock exclusive content for Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X 2. *Mission 1: Ural Mountains: A Ghost Recon team has found intelligence. HAWX2 must shoot down a heavy bomber. *Mission 2: Baltic Sea: A battleship is threatening the Ghost Recon team. *Mission 3: Liepaja: The Ghost Recon team marked the targets, and H.A.W.X. squadron destroyed them and then escorted the team to the train. Characters *HAWX2 Aircraft *Thunder: Resembles an F-22 *Illusion: Resembles a Mirage *Eagle: Resembles an SU-47 *Typhoon *MFI Unlockable content The MFI and survival mode are available after completing the game. Category:Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. games